


Technically, I Caught The Boquet

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Missing Scene, Non-Canonical Character Death, Platonic Female/Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for She's The Bomb.</p><p>I wrote this after Nana Margaret died.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Technically, I Caught The Boquet

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for She's The Bomb.
> 
> I wrote this after Nana Margaret died.

Jack watched Danielle as she disappeared into her bedroom. “I’m gonna change into some more comfortable,” she said loudly. He turned his attention back to the late movie. “Seen it,” he uttered lowly.

When Danielle emerged a few minutes later she was wearing black pants and a white pinstripe shirt. “The late movie, Jack,” she sighed.

Jack smiled at her. “It was either this or the history channel.”

“It’ll do,” Danielle admitted.

*

Jack got up and made his way to the kitchen. “Want anything?” he asked.

“Coffee would be good.”

Danielle leant back and started staring at the ceiling. She tried closing her eyes, yet found herself blinking away the ever present threat of tears.

A beat later Jack placed their drinks on the coffee table; he sat down next to her. “Cry if you want to, Danni.”

Danielle blinked away more tears. “I won’t be sleeping much,” she admitted, sighing sadly.

“Because you…” he paused thoughtfully.

Danielle frowned at Jack as she invaded more of his personal space. “I just tried closing my eyes and I all I saw was Jamie. She was walking down the aisle and then she went up in flames, it was like watching some kind of fireball not a person.” As Jack put his arm around her, she rested her head comfortably on his shoulder, crying quietly. “I probably shouldn’t tell you this,” he said.

“Tell me what, Jack?” Danielle sniffled.

Jack sighed. “I’m still tormented by Kim’s death. Although it is hard I’m moving on.”

“Really?” Danielle questioned.

“Yeah. The real hard part is not knowing whether to mourn her because she’s not here or to celebrate her life and what we had all those years.”

Danielle released an aggressive groan. “I’m sorry, Jack. You don’t need my shit.”

Jack tucked her behind her ear. “If I didn’t want to hear it, Danni, I would have stayed at the office.”

A wry smile crept across Danielle’s lips. “And done what?”

Jack chuckled. “Put Moore in his place. There was no need for him to rail road you like that, Danni.”

“He was just doing his job,” Danielle sighed in frustration.

“There’s a right and wrong way to do a job. He did it the wrong way.”

Danielle shot him a grave look. “You didn’t exactly help the situation by threatening him.”

“I was looking out for you,” he stoically replied.

“I can look after myself,” Danielle affectionally said.

*

A moment later they looked at each other. “I’m sorry,” they said in unison, laughing at the timing. “You first,” Danielle offered.

Jack smiled broadly at her. “I know you can look after yourself but I still think the way Moore played hard-ball with you was out of line. I only snapped because I care about you, Danni.”

“I know you do Jack, but I can handle guys like Moore. I do have two brothers.”

Jack’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah, and I have to ask…”

“What?”

“Why did you ask if it was my wedding?” Danielle questioned him curiously.

Jack softly laughed. “I thought that one of your boyfriends decided to stick around for more than two minutes. You deserve someone like that.”

“If only.” Danielle sighed, shooting Jack a quizzical look. “You really mean that?”

“Jack gently played with her hair. “Yeah I do. You deserve a man who is gonna stick around for years no matter what, and you need a man who will treat you like a queen because that is what you are.”

“I know I deserve someone special,” she paused for a second. “A queen, to who Jack?”

“To me,” he said as he lightly kissed the top of her head.


End file.
